


Sincerely Wishing You The Best.

by FanFictionerForLife1994



Series: Kite Man's Road To Redemption, Love, & Happiness. [1]
Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Charles Brown/Kite Man, Depression, Desiring Love, F/F, Harleen Quinzel Loves Pamela Isley, Harley Quinn (Cartoon) Season/Series 2, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kite Man - Freeform, Kite Man Need Love, Kite Man Needs A Hug, Kite Man Will Never Be A Bitter Dickhead, Love, One Shot, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, Part One Of One Shot, Poison Ivy - Freeform, Pouring Out Feelings, Pro Kite Man, Redemption, Rendition Of Wedding Break Up Scene, Season 2 aftermath, Season finale aftermath, Wanting Love, james gordon - Freeform, wedding aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionerForLife1994/pseuds/FanFictionerForLife1994
Summary: Everything Kite Man was hoping to fulfill was ruined by the shit load of shenanigans that happened. This is how he deals with everything post the disaster.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Kite Man's Road To Redemption, Love, & Happiness. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sincerely Wishing You The Best.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Kite Man story and me hoping that people can enjoy them and also get ideas in giving him happiness and not in those crackfic ways. Nothing against fellow writers that write crack fics. But there are some characters that deserve it, and some that don't. Kite Man doesn't need nor deserve crack fics. He needs more serious stories like Harley and Ivy.

Talk about a shitty fucking week. Charles "Chuck" Brown, AKA Kite Man, has not had the best luck. Like, at ALL. He had found out that Ivy, his fiancée he wanted to marry, had been fooling around with her best friend Harley Quinn, all thanks to Dr. Psycho giving him and everyone in Gotham a hologram visual of them making love, thus Ivy cheating on Kite Man. But that was only the second time. Just when he thought he couldn't get any worse, it did. Here, on his wedding day, completely fucked up by Jim Gordon and the GCPD, who was looking to arrest every single villain that had been invited to the wedding. Chaos ensues and it's a total goddamn blood bath. A wedding made for Hell. And that is what exactly what Kite Man was experiencing at this very moment and he couldn't handle it. But the hardest truth he couldn't handle is what he himself would have to admit which he had been denying to himself since he and Ivy had started the relationship.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Harley Quinn: You guys can still get married! We can just Photoshop a bunch of shit and you're both in the clear! Boom! Shitty problems solved!

Poison Ivy: Yeah! Okay, yeah! Let's do this! See, Chuck? We can have this now! Let's do it!

Chuck himself looked at both women. He switched from Harley to Ivy, and from Ivy to Harley. He couldn't deny it anymore. He couldn't keep up the façade any longer. Looking around the corn venue as it now becomes a shell of its former glory. He looks back at Harley and Ivy who are confused and concerned at Kite Man's silence.

Poison Ivy: Chuck? Babe?

Harley Quinn: Come on! What are you waiting for? Yes or no?

He closes his eyes, takes a big deep depressed sigh, opens them, and then closes them again for a moment to only raise his hand up to his face and then...

Harley Quinn: !?

Poison Ivy: !?

...Takes off his mask! His face revealed to the only two people in front of him. Chuck had never ever once taken it off. Not for anyone or anything. But out of nowhere, he was revealing his face. Chuck was fairly handsome in his own right for being an average man. Looked to be in his 30's, brown hair, and Caucasian. The girls were shocked. Harley was surprised. He looked fairly handsome without the mask. Ivy agreed on that as well.

Kite Man: Sighs. Harley, Ivy...to answer your question...

Harley and Ivy: Yeah?

Kite Man: Hell...NO.

Harley and Ivy: What!?

Kite Man: Yes, I said no. Capital N to the O. No.

Harley Quinn: What the fuck you mean no!? You're the "Hell Yeah" kind of guy! Not a hell no guy! Now all of a sudden you're flipping the script!? What the shit!

Kite Man: Harley, please...shut the fuck up. You really gotta shut the fuck up.

To say Harley and Ivy were surprised by was an understatement. He sounds calm and yet, something was eating at him. Harley couldn't believe she was told shut up by Kite Man of all guys. She's been through worse, but she didn't expect to be shut down by a guy with a kite who he thinks is a superpower.

Poison Ivy: Chuck. What's-

Kite Man: No, no. Just...just hear me out, Ivy. I've always known since my third proposal, I've had to take the same steps in this relationship over, over, and over again, and I just...I can't do this anymore! I won't! After this? After ALL of this!? I can't! Simply can't! I am not redoing my wedding! A wedding I planned and thought of, in my head and now, it's all for nothing! Ivy, I'm sorry but no. Let's not do this. Yes, for once, I'm doing the "Not this" thing, okay?

Poison Ivy: Chuck. But, I don't understand! Don't you wanna marry me? Don't you love me?

Kite Man: Of course I do! But, YOU don't! 

Poison Ivy: !?

Harley Quinn: !?

Kite Man: You never did. I mean sure, you love me. But you're not IN love with me. And...I'm tired of pretending you are even though I wish it were true. Ever since I got a glimpse of that memory of you and Harley having passionate tits and ass lesbian sex which was hot in every sense of the word, ever since before the wedding, and even when I saw your face during the vows, Ivy. And I can tell that your heart wasn't in it. Because...it's pretty damn obvious your heart lies elsewhere.

Kite Man sadly looks over to Harley who looks at him and then at Ivy who looks at her. Ever since their first kiss when escaping Bane's pit, they've been in a whirlwind of emotions that they both couldn't dare to answer until Harley really started to pursue her best friend. Harley knew it was selfish, but she couldn't help herself. She knows what her heart wants and she hoped Ivy's heart would want the same. But that didn't mean Harley didn't feel any sympathy for Kite Man. He was right. He had a right to feel upset and hurt, but the fact that Ivy couldn't tell him, the fact that both of them couldn't tell them and he found out because of Dr. Psycho showing them and everyone in Gotham her mind of them making love, it hurt him greatly. The girls then look back to Kite Man.

Kite Man: Look, I get it. Harley, you understand Ivy, more than I do. Better than I do. Emotionally, and physically thanks to Dr. Walking Micro Penis in Arkham. And as much as I want to, I can't blame you because, after what you went through with The Joker it would make sense you would want better than him. And let's be honest, had Ivy and I really have gone through with this, you would begin to hate me. Well, hate me even more than you already do. Probably more than Joker.

Harley Quinn: No! That's not true! Joker's a piece of shit! I don't hate you.

Kite Man: Yes, you do. Ever since I came into the picture, coming in between your friendship with Ivy, you've named me just about every simple label in the book. And none of them are new. You would hate me a lot more had I made Ivy my wife because you and everyone believe that a woman like her is out of my league. And I hate to say it as much as I wish to break the cycle of that bullshit projection...I've come to the realization that they're right. I...I am out of Ivy's League. As much as I don't wanna believe it. 

Harley felt saddened by Kite Man's confession of pure depressed heartbreak. She felt like shit for trying to indulge Ivy to be with her which would've meant that the wedding probably wouldn't have happened in the first place. Ivy herself especially felt extremely terrible. Having betrayed Chuck's trust and love even though she herself tried to return those feelings he had for her, but something between her and Harley just clicked more than what Chuck could ever understand.

Kite Man: Girls. I've been called idiotic, stupid, a joke, loser, all of the insults above and in between because of how simple I am. I may be simple, but the one thing I'm not Ivy is a fool. I'm many things to a lot of people, good or mostly bad...but I'm no fool. This is why it is hard, to finally admit it but because you refuse to, I will. I'm not the person for you. And I can handle that now with what little dignity and pride I have left. But...I have to know from you. Did you ever love me? Like, really, really love me as I love you? And if so, why couldn't you just tell me what happened between you two without that visual glimpse etched in my brain? Just please, tell me the truth, Ivy. At least give me that much. Tell me the truth. If you love me...tell me why. Please.

Ivy had tears starting to well up in her eyes. She could easily feel the desperation in his voice and she looks at Harley who couldn't even say anything. Ivy sighs to herself knowing what she has to do. If she didn't know she'd regret it forever. She didn't want Kite Man to look at her as a coward. So, she swallows her pride and prepares to do the hardest things she's ever done.

Poison Ivy: Chuck...you're right. I didn't tell you right away because...I feared your reaction because I really didn't wanna hurt you. But I did. And, I and Harley were in the heat of the moment when I saved her from dying in a giant fucking lava pit, and then the bachelor party at Themyscira and me, the girls had turned up a bit drinking...and then...next thing I know, one thing led to another with Harley and...yeah. 

Chuck closed his eyes, internally he sighed inside. He listened to her finally speak the truth that their relationship while they both gave it a shot, it was not gonna work. Especially if there was no real love from her to show him. Kite Man supposed that made sense, but he really wanted this day to go his way, but after all the ensuing anarchy that is going on, how can he?

Kite Man: Yeah...

Poison Ivy: I'm sorry, Chuck. You didn't deserve this to happen to you.

Kite Man feels her hand touch his ride cheek and he couldn't but feel hurt.

Kite Man: Well... as you said, Ivy. You deserve everything. And...I deserve the best.

His words stunned Ivy, but she knew he was right. She hadn't expected Chuck, the usual funny goofy dork to say something so hurtful, and yet truthful. She sheds tears as Kite Man turns away, also feeling heartbroken. But he then turns back to face Harley this time. Not knowing what to expect, she assumes he'll chew her out on yell like crazy. But he doesn't. Instead...he takes the ring off his finger. This leaves both girls stunned again. Even more so when he puts the ring in Harley's hand who looks even just as surprised at Chuck's action.

Harley Quinn: Kite Man...

Kite Man: I'm not gonna pretend I didn't know you had strong feelings for Ivy. But, the very least you could've done, is had the balls the confront me about it. I would've understood. But, I get it. You have so much going on in you, you don't know what to do and that scares you. But I get it. I was in the way, and you sought what you wanted. And so with that...

He looks at her and over to Ivy. He then grabs both of their hands with his covering both of theirs, until letting go and seeing Harley and Ivy's hands together interlaced and they even stare at one another until looking at Kite Man again.

Kite Man: You go on, and live happily together. You two deserve it.

Both Harley and Ivy just stare at Kite Man with awe, sadness, and perhaps a little gratitude in Harley's eyes. Chuck then turns his back again, slowly putting on his mask to try and conceal the pain of losing in the game of love. But, nobody said love was easy. He knew that now. And while he was hurting, he knew this was the right thing to do to and he had to maintain his dignity that he regained for himself, along with his pride in calling it off because they both knew they deserved the best. His signature kite opens revealing a sign that read "Just Married" which already hadn't aged well. Chuck takes a deep silent breath before releasing a sigh, sliding his goggles on his face, and then runs off, leaping into the air as his kite gives off a jet booming sound as he then flies on, leaving Harley and Ivy to be together.

Hours had passed. Kite Man was at his apartment. Bill, his roommate was out somewhere. Kite Man was now just all by his lonesome, which was obvious considering what he just did. Now, he was wrapped in his white bathrobe, on the couch, playing video games which were another way for him to dull any pain he had. At sometime when he came home and got rid of the suit, he did exactly go to a bar and did indeed get loaded and wasted that Bill carried him back home for him to sleep it off. And as if that didn't feel anymore worse, his parents weren't speaking to him at all anymore. After the wedding was a disaster, they berated him for it being ruined, as well as their chances of having grandchildren. Another unjustified and ill-advised lie just to burden their own flesh and blood with that he feels as if they were disowning him. Chuck, in his mind, body, and broken soul, had hit past rock bottom.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Then, three weeks go by. Chuck is still in the slump after that whole disaster of a wedding. But he does slowly start to get better in his own way. Gotham itself though would take a while to rebuild. With Gordon now complete fucking bonkers, and half of the villains either dead or laying low as he was. But then again his role was so minuscule to many people he didn't bother thinking GCPD would come looking for him but stranger shit has happened in this city numerous times over. But, he's managed to do better and get a better grasp of his many flaws that he knows he should work on. His insecurities are still a little something else entirely but he feels he can overcome it with Bill's help. One day, Chuck is watching TV, still learning to deal with his struggles then Bill comes in and hands him an envelope. He looks at it with the words "For Chuck" written over it. That's when it hits him. Nobody other than Bill has called him by that name except her.

Kite Man: Ivy...

He opens the envelope to see, that she had written a letter. And with his eyes, he slowly starts to read the following.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dear Chuck, 

I know the last time we saw each other that it wasn't easy for either of us. And there were things that none of us could've said to each other before. But you saw right through me at the wedding. You were right. I couldn't admit it because I was scared of not only hurting you but also trusting my heart with someone I've known forever and possibly crushing it. But that's all the past now. Also, you were right again. I had to be sure, but now I know. I've been in love with Harley for a long time and wanted to confront them, but not in the way that I wanted to. Harley and I, even though are usually at odds with one another, we mean well. And she and I just click just right. But please know, you were the only one man better than most and that I will never forget. And while you and I aren't meant to be, I hope that we can still be friends. There's something else. Harley and I, we'll be getting married. Yeah, who would've thought, right? I hope this doesn't rub you the wrong way. If we can't be friends then I understand completely. I also hope that things are going well for you in return. Like I said, Chuck. You deserve everything. So in the words of that fabulous Whitney Huston song, I hope life treats you kind. And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish you joy, happiness, but above all this, I wish you love. As a friend and former lover, I will always love you. 

Sincerely Wishing You The Best.  
Love, Your Friend, Ivy.

P.S. I hope this letter also means you can come to our wedding. Think of this as an invitation.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chuck, arched his eyebrow at the P.S. Invitation? That's when he looks in the envelope again and does see an invitation. A wedding invitation. Makes sense to him considering he gave his ring away to Harley. 

Kite Man: Heh. I guess the clown is putting the ring to better use. 

Chuck in all honesty still feels that he wish it was him she was marrying but he couldn't dwell on the past now. He had given Ivy up. Harley had deeper feelings for her and he would have to respect that. He was glad that Ivy still considered him a friend at least. The smile he gives is him learning acceptance. Acceptance of who he is, and of Ivy and Harley's relationship being more real than before. He wipes the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes and kisses the letter and takes a sigh of relief and would look on ahead to patch things up with both women and wish them happy once again.

And someday, somehow when he Kite Man would least expect it, he would find happiness and a love of his own. Love sometimes takes time. But sometimes, just sometimes, the best things such as love and happiness are worth waiting in line.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only Part One of this One-Shot. I will get into Part Two soon enough. This is only the beginning process of Kite Man getting the love and redemption he deserves. But first, self-love and respect comes first. Many reviews would be very appreciated for your words do motivate me to do more and better as a fellow writer. Please, and Thank you. :)


End file.
